Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for a foosball table. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modified foosball rod bearing nut which enhances safety and prevents injuries to players or children.
Description of the Related Art
Foosball is a German word that means foot plus ball in soccer terms and is played all over the world. Foosball is also widely known as table football, table soccer, baby-foot or kicker in different parts of the world.
Conventionally, a foosball table has a rectangular playing surface surrounded by walls. The foosball table has multiple rods that rotate and slide axially extending across the playing surface. The rods are positioned at an elevated position over the playing surface and are supported in the walls around the playing surface. The foosball table typically has eight rods and openings in the two walls at end of the playing surface. The rods have handles on one side and other side is free. All the handles for each participating team are on the same side of the foosball table. There are four handles on each side, enough for two teams of one or more players to play against each other. Foosball men are mounted to the rods and they move along with the rods. The number of the foosball men on each rod varies based on position of that rod on the foosball table. The walls have bearings which allow the rods to slide smoothly and move back and forth through the bearings. Each player/team uses the handles to move the foosball men to strike a ball into opposing team's goal post.
The first and second rods in the foosball table form a defensive zone in front of the goal. The first rod has a goalie, and the second rod (referred to as “defensive row”) has two men. The third rod belongs to the opponent and has its handle mounted on the other side of the table. The third rod (referred to as “striker row”) has three men. The fourth rod is the midfield row and has five men. The fifth rod is the opponent's midfield row and has five men. The sixth rod is the striker row. The seventh and eighth rods are the opponent's defensive zone. The players have to periodically switch sides of the table in order to eliminate any advantage that one player may have over the other.
Each rod of the foosball table has a handle on one side and other side is free. The free end of the rod is extended outside of the walls of the foosball table. When the player moves the rod back and forth, there would be cases where the extended portion of the rod might hit the opponent or a person standing near by the foosball table. The children or players near to the foosball table might get hit which would lead to injuries to face, neck and head. Traditionally, the rods of the foosball table are covered with caps in order to reduce the impact. However, these caps reduce the impact but do not ideally prevent the injuries. As a partial solution to the above mentioned drawback, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,047 discloses a foosball table with wider walls. The free ends of rods are covered in the wider walls so that the foosball table is free of the extended rods outside the walls. A major drawback of this type of foosball table is that the structure is complex and would entail higher costs of manufacturing. Further, such foosball tables occupy more space.
Other than discussed above, no prior art was located pertaining to the relevant feature of the invention. Art directed towards foosball tables found included:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,047 directed towards a table football machine with a protective wall to house the rods.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,393 directed towards a box for party games with bearing tubes for the rods.    U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,258 directed towards a hockey game table having retractable rods with springs.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,673 directed towards a soccer table with a inner bar slidably nested in the outer bar. The length of the inner bar is shorter than the length of the outer bar.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,220 directed towards a retractable rotating rod for a football table.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,329 directed towards a rotary bar of a soccer table comprising a hollow outer bar in which the inner bar is slidably nested.    EP 0473519 A1 directed towards a foosball table with protective housing for the bars.    CN 2477237 Y directed towards a telescopic rotary rod of football table.    CN 2668198 Y directed towards a recreational table operating-rod bearing device.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,872 B2 directed towards a foosball table.
The above references discuss various methods to enhance the foosball table or provide for telescoping rods which are not considered a part of this invention. The telescoping rods as described in the art do not allow for sufficiently sturdy rods to properly play the game, or enhance safety, are cumbersome and expensive to retrofit onto an existing table.
The Warrier brand foosball table is advertised as an enhanced safety table. However, the rod protectors are not secured and the sleeve slides in to the nut. The rods clip on to the table. Abandoned application US 2006/0043667 A1 describes quick change table rod handles, which also are not sufficiently secured to avoid removal during use.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need for an accessory that not only enhances safety to the player but also would be easy to install and be of low cost.